Timeless
by Underworld's Rules
Summary: The final moment in the war against Gaia, Annabeth lost sight of Percy. Desperated, she kept calling him, in hopes that he'll hear her so she could tell him the big new she wanted to shere with him. But when something goes horribly wrong, how could Annabeth cope with her life anymore?
1. Timeless

**Hello, this goes to all those Percabeth fans out there. Just in case it breaks your heart (I highly doubt it, I'm and awful writer), I apologize in advance.**

**By the way, I don't have inspiration for my other PJO story (Life isn't always as we planned it) so ideas are welcome. Please, I'm begging you.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing, because if I did, I'd be rich right now and all the charaters would be happy and stuff. But since it's not real, I guess it's not mine.**

* * *

"Percy!" She yelled.

She couldn't find him. What if…?

No. He couldn't be dead. He just _couldn't_.

He had promised they would be together forever. And they would get married, and have kids, and take them to Camp, and cry at their weddings, and love their grandchildren and grow old together.

So he couldn't be dead. He promised.

"Percy!" She called him, again.

Suddenly, she spotted him.

"PERCY!"

She rushed to his side.

He was lying on the ground, barely breathing, with a deep wound on his stomach.

"Oh gods," She muttered. "Percy, stay with me. Can you hear me?"

"Wise Girl." He croaked, his voice raspy.

"Yes, I'm your Wise Girl. Don't worry. I'll call some Apollo kids and they'll heal—"

He took her hand, stopping her.

"Annabeth. No one can save me now."

No.

No, no, no.

NO!

"Don't say that. They'll heal you. You're not dying on me, do you hear me! YOU'RE NOT DYING!"

He cupped her face, wiping her tears away.

"Don't cry, Annabeth. I'll wait for you In Elysium. I love you so much."

"NO! PERCY, DON'T LEAVE ME!" She cried, tears streaming down her face.

"It's okay, Wise Girl. Everything will be okay."

How ironic. He was the one dying but she was the one freaking out.

"You promised we'd be a family! And you never break your promises!"

"I really want to be with you. But I can't. So marry a good guy and have kids with him. I'm sure he'll love you more than he loves your life because, who doesn't? You're so perfect that it's impossible not to love you. And that guy will be the luckiest man ever."

He caressed her cheek and Annabeth just couldn't stop crying.

"You don't understand! You have to stay with me!" She sobs. "Percy, I— I'm pregnant."

He was shocked, she could tell, more shocked than he'll ever be.

"Pregnant?"

She nodded. "Yes. Please, don't hate me."

"Hate you? For being the most perfect person in the whole world? For giving me the greatest new of all my life? For being with me from the beginning? For falling in love with me? For letting me love you? For being the mother of our child?" He shook his head. "No, Annabeth. I could never hate you. If anything, it makes me love you more."

She made a sound, half sob and half laugh.

"What have I done to deserve someone as perfect as you?" She asked softly.

"For once, you're wrong, Wise Girl. I am the one who doesn't deserve you."

Suddenly, he clenched his jaw, obviously in pain.

"I don't have much time left. I just want to say that I love you. More that anything and anyone. Well, and our baby." He caressed Annabeth's belly. "Be a good kid and take care of your mother."

Annabeth couldn't help it. She put her arms around Percy's neck and kissed him like there was no tomorrow— and it wouldn't be for Percy.

Their lips moved in synchrony. It was more or less like the other kisses they shared —Annabeth's hands buried in Percy's messy hair, Percy's arms circling Annabeth's petite waist— except this one tasted like their last.

Because it was.

It tasted like an end. No, like thousand of ends— the end of Percy's life, the end of their dates, the end of their physical connection, the end of the life they planned together and which would spend together as well.

But it also tasted like a start. Like Percy's new life in Elysium —the both of them knew he would end there—, like Annabeth's new life without Percy but not without his love, like the life of the new baby, like the new style this special family was about to adopt.

Like the new way of happiness.

When they broke apart, Percy started coughing.

"No, please, don't leave yet." Annabeth begged. "Just a bit more."

He smiled. "I love you, Wise Girl."

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain."

"Don't forget me."

"Do you really think I could forget you?"

He pecked her lips —just one more time, before it was too late, before Thanatos took him away— and Annabeth never anted it to end.

"I'll wait for you, Wise Girl. Have a happy life with our baby. I love you."

And with that, he closed his eyes.

His breathing stopped.

His heart stopped beating.

He never opened his eyes again.

But Annabeth knew that, no matter what, he would never stop loving her.

* * *

**Well, hope you liked it. I'll post the sequel tonight or tomorrow, it depends on my computer.**


	2. At least together

**Yes, I'm vback and I have no time. Hope you like it, this is a bit more cheerful.**

* * *

"Mommy, where is Dad?"

Annabeth Chase, aged 26, was a prestigious architect of New York. Her life was pretty good, she had a successful job, beauty, intelligence, a high salary, a beautiful house, two adorable kids and a lot of guys were head over heels in love with her.

There was only one thing she didn't have.

_Percy._

He died all those years ago, before theirs kids were born.

She had learned how to be happy. Well, sort of. She wasn't depressed anymore, but you can't say she was _happy_.

The day after her daughter asked about Percy, she decided they should know.

"He left seven years ago. Before you were born."

"Didn't he love us?" Her son asked.

Annabeth looked at him. He looked like Percy did when he was a kid.

"He did, Perseus. He loved us more than you could imagine."

"Then why did he leave?"

She had always feared this moment. The moment when she would tell her kids their father was killed at war.

"Because he died, obviously." Her daughter answered.

Maybe she didn't have to. Her daughter was like Annabeth, after all.

"Oh." The boy's grey eyes landed on her mother's face. "What was he like?"

"He was a bit slow. I used to call him Seaweed Brain," She chuckled. "But he was also the greatest person I've ever known. He was brave, loyal, kind, handsome and selfless. He wanted to make the world a better place."

"Perseus looks a lot like him. You're like his replica, my little boy. But Sophia was the one who got his eyes."

Sophia looked at her. "How did you meet each other?"

Annabeth chuckled.

"Oh, honey, that's actually a great story. It all started when he entered in Camp barely conscious and with a Minotaur horn. He drooled when he slept. But I had the feeling that he'd be my hero…"

* * *

Several years later, Annabeth was lying on a bed at the hospital.

"Honey, when I die—"

"No, Mom, you're not going to die." Sophia cut her off.

"Don't be ridiculous, I have had cancer for years. It's obvious that I'm going to die."

"Maybe doctors con find a cure?"

"No, Sophia. It won't happen before I die."

"Listen to her, Soph. Mom's right." Perseus smiled. "She always is."

"Thank you, Perseus."

Sophia hugged her mother.

"It's just that I'm really going to miss you."

"Honey, you have a family now. You're happily married and you have a beautiful baby. Worry about them, not about me."

"But—"

"No buts. Besides, I'll finally be able to be with your father."

"Sixty years without him must have been pretty hard."

"Yes, Perseus. They were." She smiled. "But now I can be with him again, and everything will be perfect."

Sophia smiled sadly and hugged her mother.

"Take care of Perseus, okay? We both know he can be a bit dumb sometimes."

"Hey!"

Annabeth laughed.

"Good luck with your life, my children. We'll be waiting for you in Elysium."

"Good bye, Mom."

"We'll miss you."

And everything went black.

* * *

"Annabeth. Annabeth! Wake up, Wise Girl!" A familiar voice said.

Someone was laughing and hugging her.

"Come on, Wise Girl, I missed you!"

"Percy?"

Her vision cleared. She could see those sea green eyes she had grown to love and that lopsided smile that made her heart do summersaults.

"The one and only. Do you know how boring Elysium was without you?"

"But… We're in Elysium? Don't I get judged first?"

Percy laughed. Oh, how much she had missed this laugh.

"After all you did, you still want to hear the verdict? Very well. You, Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and savior of Olympus, get to spend the eternity in Elysium with your beloved Seaweed Brain." He smiled again. "How was that?"

Annabeth laughed and hugged him tightly.

"Oh my gods, Percy, I missed you so, so much." She muttered.

"Me too. More than you could imagine."

They pulled back and Percy gave her another of his famous smiles.

"So, how was everything up there?"

"Ugh, those kids of yours were hard to bring up. But I think I did pretty well."

"You are the most awesome person I've ever met. Of course you did well!"

"It wasn't the same without you."

"I know, I have that effect on people."

She smacked him upside the head.

"Ouch!"

"You deserved it."

"Although, you know, I've waited sixty years to do something."

"Really? And what is it?"

"This."

He closed the gap between their mouths and kissed her, the way he always did.

And Annabeth thought that maybe, just maybe, sixty years of waiting were worth it."


End file.
